Hey Laxus I love you!
by MissSeaPandas
Summary: "Let's forget all our past history. Everything you've done, everything I've done. The last Fantasia and everything else, okay? I'm Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you" . . . "Laxus Dreyar, and this is stupid" Dialogue fic! LaLu. One-shot. Cuteish fluff. Horrible summary.


**Really should update other things. Don't feel like it. Busy. But I absolutely had to write something, so here's a quick one-shot dialogue fic. It's short. It was made in an hour. Don't complain if you don't like it!**

**To help you understand how this works: ****Each indent( or new line) is a different person talking, or at least the time for a different person to talk. For example:**

_(Laxus)_: . . .

_(Lucy): _Laxus.

_(Laxus) . . ._

_(Lucy) . . ._

_(Laxus)_ What?

**See? (Kinda sorta maybe?) You'll get it. **

**Also, One smiley ~0.0~ means that the time changes, but not by much. Three smileys means its a new day or a large period of time has passed.**

**I'm terribly lazy. Hopefully this is okay, Good day!**

* * *

". . ."

"You know. . . you could talk to me."

" . . ."

"Laxus."

". . ."

"We were both assigned to get the materials, the least you could do is talk to me."

". . . tch"

"Okay. Let's try this differently."

"Hmm?"

"Let's forget all our past history. Everything you've done, everything I've done. The last Fantasia and everything else, okay? I'm Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you"

"Laxus Dreyar, and this is stupid"

"Agh!"

~0.0~

"Okay, we have the fireworks, balloons, fabri-Ah! DAMMIT! LAXUS!"

"You're the one who was running down the steps."

"Shut up, Laxus! . . . I think it's sprained. . ."

"DON'T POKE IT!"

"Ow owowowowowowwowww"

". . ."

"I'll carry you back"

"W-what!? No! I'm fin-Ouch!"

"I'm carrying you"

"No-oooOOAHH! LAXUS! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope. You said it hurts, right?"

". . . "

"End of discussion. Might as well get comfortable up there, can't teleport with you."

". . . fine."

"We're done, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll walk you back."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . thank you, Laxus. . . "

"Hmph."

~0.0~

"Oi! We're back!"

"Ah! Lu-chan, Laxus! How was i-"

"LAXUS! WHAT'D YA' DO TO LUCE!?"

"Wha- OI! DON'T FALL ASLEEP ON ME, D-DAMMIT!"

"LAXUS! FIGHT ME!"

"Laxus-sama, you can beat him!"

"Blondie's ankle's hurt! I didn't-"

"YOU HURT LUCEE!"

~0.0~

". . ."

". . ."

"Sorry for what happened, blondie"

"It's Lucy!. . . . it's not your fault though."

"I didn't think flame-brain was stupid enough to miss a punch at me. . . . sorry you got punched"

"Ah. It's still not your fault. I landed on my foot when I fell off you, though."

"Wendy's still away. . . Mira said you'd have to be in here until she gets back in a few days. It'll be after Fantasia, though."

"What!? I'll miss fantasia!?"

"Don't cry, blondie"

". . . "

"I know you were looking forward to doing that thing with Levy. . ."

". . ."

"I'll stay here with you for it! So please stop crying, dammit!"

". . . . don't you want to participate?"

"It's fine."

". . . thanks."

"Tch."

". . . "

" Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's bearable."

". . . I'll get you some water. . . and some ice from Popsicle"

"Thank you."

~0.0~

". . . Mira, come out!"

". . ."

". . . now"

"Aww, Laxus! I was having fun!"

"Tch! Stalking us, sure."

"You two are so cute! I can just imagine the kids, the kids!"

"Mira. . ."

"Laxussss, admit it. You like her. What's that hint of pink on your cheeks for, then?"

". . ."

"AH! IT INCREASED! INCREASED!"

"Dammit, Mira!"

"No time to be cursing me! Shoo shoo! Give these to Lucy!"

". . . Did you drug the water?"

"No! Now go!"

~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~

"Mornin' blondie"

"_Lucy_"

"Tch"

"Good morning, _Laxus_."

". . . You doin' okay?"

"Yeah. What about you? Your cheeks are red, are you getting sick?"

"N-No! Dammit blondie."

"_Lucy_!"

"Fine, _Lucy_."

". . ."

"Stop smiling."

_"Nope~!"_

". . . humph. Does your foot still hurt?"

"When I move it, yeah. So. . . yeah. But it's not that bad."

"Yeah, I can tell how perfectly peachy it is by that attractive swelling/bruising action you got there."

"Shut up!"

_"Nope~!"_

"Dammit Laxus!"

"Hahaha!"

". . ."

". . . what?"

"You laughed! And it wasn't like a cynical or smug laugh!"

"hnn."

"I like your laugh."

". . . ."

"You sure you're not sick? Your face is redder now."

"Yeah I'm sure!"

". . . Just checking."

". . . Quit smiling, Lucy."

"Nope~!"

~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~

". . . . AGH!"

"WHO'S THERE!?"

". . . owwww. . . "

"Blond- Lucy? What are you doing out of bed!?"

"Ah! Nothing, Laxus. I just needed a drink."

"Liar. It's around midnight. Mira said she put a glass by you about an hour ago before she left."

". . . heheh. . . yeah."

"Let me take you back to the infirmary."

"No!"

"!"

". . . . no."

"Why?"

". . ."

"That's it. I'm taking you back upstairs! Then I have to get back to paperwork."

"No! LAXUS! I'm fine!"

"You're not fine. You can't walk on that. No go to slee- Hey! If you thrash on the bed like that you'll fall off. It'll be hurt worse!"

". . . "

". . . . you calm now?"

". . . yeah."

"Why'd you get out of bed?"

". . . "

"Fantasia? Right?"

". . ."

" Thought so. Listen. I know how much it meant to you, but if you go out and do it tomorrow, it'll hurt worse and you probably will have to stop midway. It'll be sadder then."

"But! I could wear crutches! Or have someone's magic help me!"

"Nope. Everyone's focusing on their part, or is away. And if you stand on a crutch or something the n the bouncing of the floats will hurt you."

". . . . but. . . "

"Lucy. You're smart. You know you can't do it. Sorry."

". . . . yeah"

". . . I'm gonna' go back, oka- wha?"

". . . Please stay with me until I fall asleep. It's lonely here."

". . . okay, Lucy."

". . . "

". . . "

". . . oh. . . and Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks again."

". . . No problem, Lucy."

~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~

"UP UP UP, LUCY!"

"W-Wha? M-Mira! HEY DON'T TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!"

"Nope~! You gotta' get ready!"

"F-For what!?"

"The parade, silly!~"

"Wha? . . ."

"Just wait, you'll see."

". . . okay?"

~0.0~

"Wha!? . . Laxus!? What is this!"

". . . I thought of a way to get you into the parade. Come here."

"Oka-NOT THIS AGAIN, LAXUS! PUT ME DOWN!"

"OI! YOU WANT TO BE IN THE PARADE, RIGHT?"

". . . Y-Yeah."

"I'll carry you. I'll stand on my float and carry you while doing my act. You sit there and wave. People wanna' see you."

". . . Thank's Laxus."

"Yeah yeah."

~0.0~ ~0.0~ ~0.0~

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Humph. Anytime, blondie."

". . ."

"Why are you smiling like that."

". . ."

"H-Hey!"

". . ."

". . . .! Why'd you kiss me!"

**" Hey Laxus?"**

"What?!"

**". . . I love you!"**

* * *

**SOME OF THE LOGIC IN THIS STORY IS BROKEN. PAY THIS NO MIND PLEASE**


End file.
